Wayne Cypress (Revival)
Wayne was a hard parent and always favored Em Cypress. Wayne had spent years researching Revivors. Most of them seemed to act the same way they were before their accident. He soon put his daughter, Dana Cypress on the RCAT. He introduced her to her new partner, Ibrahaim Ramin. Ramin reported the spread of the disease wasn't contagious. Over the next few weeks, much of Wayne's time was split between working the borders and hunting Reviver killer Anders Hine. At the borders, he worked to keep people from entering and to stop runners from escaping. Eventually, Clyde Birch rolled into town. He began causing a ruckus about the Lord's will. Wayne ordered him to be removed along with other potential rioters. As the storms kicked in, the weather turned for the worse and an accident occurred with school buses hitting parked trucks at the border. Pouring out of the truck were human shipping body parts that were secretly being confiscated out of town. After the scandal broke, Mayor Ken Dillisch met with Wayne to discuss their options. Dillisch wanted to pull Wayne from the Anders Hine case. When Wayne crossed him and disagreed, Dillisch reminded him that this needed to stay between them the same way 18 years ago did. The next day, Wayne delivered the news to the RCAT that they were going to focus on catering to the IRS who were investigating the Revivers and their tax return status instead of focusing on finding Anders. Frustrated, Wayne visited Edmund Holt. He told him the feds were coming to take his case and was wondering if he could help distract them. Holt told him that he was no longer anti-government, but he finally agreed to help minimize the impact from the feds coming. Unknown to Wayne, Dillisch reassigned Ramin to Edmund Holt's home. He thought it would be a good idea to get the Muslim Ramin and rascist Holt together. He met with Wayne over drinks and he let him know about sending Ramin. Wayne grew concerned as Dana had recently shown interest in him even though he was slightly racisct too. He grabbed his coat to run out and see if Ramin was ok. Upon arriving, they were both fine despite Ramin getting his foot stuck in a bear trap. Wayne and Dana took Ramin to the hospital. At the hospital, Dana approached Wayne about why Ramin was sent to Edmund's alone. Wayne bit his tongue and told her they would need to look after each other. The town was turning everyone crazy he claimed. Later, Wayne and Ramin headed to the new CDC disposal facility. Wayne asked Ramin if he thought Dillisch was using contaminated water as some sort of a coverup to confiscate people's livestock. Suddenly, they are nearly run over by a forklift sent to smash them. A suit exploded with cow guts inside sending the two a message to watch their step. Chew Revival Wayne, Ramin, and Dana helped receive U.S. Food and Drug Administration specialist Tony Chu to Wausau. Together they investigated a case where a group sneaked body parts into the quarantine zone. They investigated a restaurant that turned around to five-star quality food overnight. They uncovered the man had food powers allowing him to use a chopped of chef's hand to help him cook. Em Cypress helped take him down. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}